


I know you do not care for the stars, but I will teach you to see them

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Treklock, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't breathe. Her mind focused in on the restriction of her lungs, blocking out the yells of her Captain, the mummers of her crew and the demands for her to stay. All she could here was the rattle in her lungs, all she could see was the mad man's face flouting in front of her, and all she could notice was the encroaching white noise. The words panic attack floated around in her mind, un-ordered and illegible.</p><p>“...Twenty minutes or I fire all my master at arms has to offer... I look forward to my gift!”</p><p>or</p><p>Margaret Jane Hooper, daughter of distinguished agent Jonathan Hooper and Dinah Kent, highest in her Starfleet class and holder of three doctorates; was not having a good day.  And it was all because of a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you do not care for the stars, but I will teach you to see them

“I want you to crave me. From my lips, up to my words.”

-J.E

…

Margaret Jane Hooper, daughter of distinguished agent Jonathan Hooper and Dinah Kent, highest in her Starfleet class and holder of three doctorates; was not having a good day. And it was all because of a date.

…

Molly sighed, running a hand through her hair as she packed away her things in the sickbay, having just attended to a rather objective red-shirt. He had been the last of the men and women injured in the short battle between their ship and the armada. As injured as he was he still ogled her.

They had been led into a trap by an honest to god ship in need of assistance, used as bait to lure their captain into the ambush. Though Molly had been no where near the deck to see the enemy ships blow up the innocent trading vessel she still had felt the fear and outrage that everyone in the ship had. But she had lost track of what was happening, in the absence of Dr Watson, who was needed on deck, Molly was the next in charge and the first in line to treat the surprisingly few wounded.

Closing her eyes she shook her long hair from its pony tail. She breathed in and out slowly, the image of San Francisco hovering at the edge of her mind along with a prayer that their Captain would get them out of this. Which of course he would. There is nothing the legendary Captain Lestrade can''t do. Older than most on the crew he had seen much in his time at Starfleet, had seen his ship and crew through so many hard times and always come out on top despite the odds. 

Molly smiled to herself. Lestrade was also known rather widely for his improvisation and disregard for authority, supposedly only surpassed by the roughish Captain Kirk of the enterprise. Sometimes she wondered how Leonard managed to stay aboard that ship and not develop a heart condition.

With muscle memory based motions Molly put away the equipment she had used, instructing the nurses to dismiss themselves for the rest of the shift unless called upon. Molly hoped they could get some rest, and from the way Meena ran a hand over her back as she passed so did they.

“You get some rest too, Lovely,” the slightly older nurse instructed her as the others filed out the door, “God knows if they will be needing us again.”

“You don't believe in God, Meena.”

“Doesn’t mean he cant hear my frustration.”

“Well he might as well, everyone else has to live with it.”

Meena whacked her lightly on the shoulder.

“Watch yourself, Doctor Hooper.”

“Goodnight, Nurse Ma'ne.”

She shook her head at her best-friends antics. Molly had known Meena since her fist year at the Academy and she never would have survived without her. As much as Molly was smart, she also was completely intimidated by the sheer size of the Academy, which only lead to her being lost. Meena had found her in a Hallway, almost in tears as she search frantically for her room. The other woman latched onto her arm and basically never let go.

The Academy was overwhelming, so large and full of structure and respect. Molly had grown up on the road or in the air, going where ever her father had to be. Countries, Alliance Planets, Molly had seen and walked on most of them while her father was instructed by the Alliance to do things for the good of the Alliance. She never asked what exactly what he was, but she knew he was a hero in some way or another. At least to her.

But Molly never had a permanent home before the age of eighteen. The longest time she had ever spent in one place was when her father was sent to assist the council of Vulcan on behalf of the Earth government.

Not that she was going to let herself think about Vulcan's. No sir.

She sighed.

“Dr Watson will be back soon,” she whispered to herself, “then you can get some sleep and not think for a few hours. Maybe years, years would be good.”

Molly knew somewhere in the back of her mind she shouldn't have said that out loud. It was only baiting the universe. And the universe had never been one of her fans.

She jumped as her Com beeped, reaching for it was she willed herself to slip from Molly into Dr Hooper of the starship Excalibur. 

“Sir!”

“Dr Hooper,” The Captains spoke back, voice sounding strained through the device, “I need you up on the Bridge immediately.”

Molly swallowed.

“Yes, Sir, as quick as I can.”

Molly shut her Com as she turned on her heel and ran from the Sick Bay, heels of her knee high boots clicking as she sprinted for the Turbolift. Her mind was reeling at the Captains words; he said need, not request of require, need. She wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly why he chose those words, but she was sure she was going to find out.

In mere moments the lift arrived at the Command Deck, doors opening to reveal the required hectic order of the room.

“Come aboard Doctor.” The Captain called, eyes down cast and shoulder tense from where he sat in the Captains Chair.

“Captain.” She replied purely on training.

Doctor Watson was standing at the Captains side, mouth covered by a balled up fist and face lined with worry. He looked so much older then, and despite her best efforts he would not meet her attempt of a comforting gaze. Molly felt her stomach turn.

It only flipped when she saw the other doctors best-friend and Chief Science officer, Commander Sher'lk was at his side. The Vulcan officer seemed passive, as he usually was, his eyes clear and face displaying no recognisable emotion to her human eyes. She didn't, however catch the way his eyes steeled over as they caught her entrance, or how his hands balled painfully for a mere second before he forced himself to be passive.

Molly frowned quickly before shaking it off and stopping to stand next to the Captains Chair. He didn't move to speak to her or hold her gaze for a long moment. After a promptly stated 'Captain' from Lieutenant Donovan the man sighed and leveled Molly with his gaze.

“Molly,” He sighed before shaking his head and looking forwards to the display, “I am sorry for what's about to happen.”

Molly nodded, attempting to covey to him to simply tell her what was happening, that she was not made or porcelain. Lestrade nodded and sat up straight in his chair.

“Ensign Wiggins please...” The Captains words dropped off and Molly willed herself to control her breathing.

Sher'lk nodded at the Ensign who pulled up the transmission to what Molly assumed was the leader of the attacking ships.

Molly almost felt herself shatter.

“Molly, dear!” range through the bridge, a higher pitched voice that cut through her chest like a knife, “I have been dying to see you again! … well, Killing at least.”

She prayed he didn't see the way she reached for the chain around her neck as he spoke. 

“Jim...” She breathed out, feeling the eyes of all the crew on her. She wanted to square her shoulders, to find her breathe and be strong but with the cold black eyes of the man on the screen gazing down at her like she was prey she couldn't will herself to.

“ ...not quite,” he said with a grin, “But close enough...”

“This is Captain Lestrade of the USS Excalibur, in accordance to Alliance regulations I-”

“-You really should have called me back Molly. I told you I was stubborn.”

Lestrade growled faintly.

“Captain James Moriarty, I command you to stand down!”

Moriarty's eyes flicked around, taking in the captain, focusing on Sher'lk and grinning before once more levelling Molly with his cold black orbs. She made herself stand straighter, to raise her chin and face the man. But it was too late. He had seen her fear.

“Standing down. Now isn't that a pretty idea,” he manically giggled, a wide grin splitting over his face and making him look like a child, “I shall do that Captain.”

Lestrade seemed flawed. A man who was only minutes ago attacking them, who had established a transmission with them, only to demand to see Dr Hooper and kill the feed. It was too much to comprehend so fast. And Lestrade had the feeling that was his plan all along.

“Then I Captain Greg Lestrade do-”

“Wait!” Moriarty screamed, face contorting as he made almost everyone on the bridge jump, “...I cant just leave, can I? … not like this.”

“Starfleet dose not negotiate-”

“No negotiations. Orders.”

“Star-”

He laughed maniacally again, and Molly saw from the corner of her eye Sher'lks shoulders raise. She prayed he would do something, anything to get them out of here. But Vulcans had no use for prayers, she knew, and from the way John was tense and ready at his side Molly did not think they were going to leave undamaged. If Moriarty let them leave.

“One request- Just one!” the maniacs voice rung through, “Give me this and I will leave in peace- leave and never cross you again, Captain.”

Lestrade frowned.

“And what do you want form us exactly?”

Moriarty sighed and pulled a suffering face.

“Isn't it obvious.”

Molly held her breath, and Lestrade shook his head as she let a prayer slip out.

Jim smiled, smiled in a way that was too charming for a traitor and mad man.

“I want Molly Hooper.”

She couldn't breathe. Her mind focused in on the restriction of her lungs, blocking out the yells of her Captain, the mummers of her crew and the demands for her to stay. All she could here was the rattle in her lungs, all she could see was the mad man's face flouting in front of her, and all she could notice was the encroaching white noise. The words panic attack floated around in her mind, unordered and illegible.

“...Twenty minutes or I fire all I my master at arms has to offer... I look forward to my gift!”

When the transmission cut her breath rushed back to her, making her gasp loudly and grip her chest as she stared wide eyed and blindly at the screen that was showing nothing about stars. Oh why did she fall in love with the stars?

As her breathing levelled her hearing broke and her sight returned. She looked up, for once thankful for her long hair acting as a safety blanket. The Captain was standing before her, John and Sher'lk with him, all of them looking concerned in someway. Though Molly was certain Sher'lks softer expression was a figment of her imagination.

“Dr Hooper- Molly,” The Captain said, attempting to sound soothing, “Do you understand what just happened.”

Molly nodded, mind flashing back to short nights in smoky bars and Fleet Canteens. To too bright clothes and unsettled stomachs. To sprinting up stairs and leaving a seething man in her wake. To unanswered calls and worried room mates. She had thought him a normal man, a man who she had liked up until the point where she couldn't ignore her gut any more. A man who didn't like being dumped, nothing new. Nothing evil.

She didn't know he was James Moriarty, traitor to the Alliance and war criminal. A man responsible for the bombings of buildings all through the Alliance system, the deaths of uncountable innocent lives and conversion of Starfleet and army recruits. She had no idea, until the moment she saw his face on the Command Deck display. 

She could feel the eyes of everyone on the Bridge boring into her, attempting to understand why the public enemy number one wanted her, a simple Starfleet doctor. She wondered if Sher'lk knew, he had chased Moriarty to the reach of the Alliance boarders, only stopping when he fled into the Klingon territories. She wondered if he knew if Moriarty intended to keep her or kill her?

She wondered if the crew were wondering the same thing.

The crew. Her crew.

Molly swallowed and drew herself up, standing straight with a determined look on her face.

“Captain,” The spoke loud ad clear, breaking the three men from their conversation, “I request that I be beamed onto James Moriarty's vessel as soon as possible.”

They looked at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws, and Molly wondered when exactly she was separated from the idea of sacrifice.

“Molly,” Lestrade exclaimed in shock, “I can not give you permission to- to hand yourself over to that murderer!”

“With all due respect captain, I took an oath, not just the one to Starfleet but to my title as a doctor; To preserve and save the lives of anyone on danger to the best of my capability. Their are hundreds of lives on this ship. This is my decision.”

“It is suicide! As your captain I forbid you from taking such actions.”

Feeling her heart sink Molly felt her gaze move to Sher'lk. His eyes were looking at her, or into her. She never could tell exactly what he could see when he looked at someone like that, if he could see the way their mind processed things or their mind in its entirety. She wished in that moment she could see into his. Wished she could say all of the things she couldn't say to everyone.

“Then I resign my position,” Molly countered, “And as by the requirements of the terms of in mission resignation I request I be deposited at a location of my choosing.”

“Moriarty's ship, I suppose?”

“Correct, sir.”

Lestrade looked at her for a long moment, and she willed herself not to flinch or look away from his gaze. She didn't want him to see her hesitation, or the faces of her shipmates. She didn't think her heart could bear it.

Lestrade growled and turned on his heal, capturing Molly's arm to guide her from the Command deck with John and Sher'lk in tow.

“Donovan keep an eye on that Bastard and make sure he doesn’t attack, make sure he doesn’t move without hostile retaliation from us.” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Aye, Captain.”

The Captain lead the three of them from the Command Deck, into the lift where he stopped John's attempts at speaking with well placed and lengthy glares, and into the corridors of the ship. The fact that he had stopped them on the same level as the Transporter Room and not her quarters gave her hope.

“You cant be serious, Molly!” John burst out, face still drawn in worry.

Molly swallowed. Lestrade was one thing, but John was a man she worked closely with everyday they were on the ship. It was hard to keep a brave face in front of him.

“Yes, John, I am.”

The older doctor sighed and she watched his eyes turn sad. He knew they were backed into a corner and needed a way out, he just didn't want to stand by and watch his friend die.

“What we should be asking Is why he wants you in the first place.” Lestrade broke, voice calm in a way that all Starfleet Captains were able to emulate.

Molly sighed and shifted her wait to her hip.

“I met him three months ago in a bar not far from my apartment in San Francisco,” She spoked quietly, hoping they wouldn't interrupt, “We went on three dates before I ended it. I had no idea of who he was. I suppose he wants me to prove a point.”

“What point dose he have to prove?”

She smiled bitterly.

“No one bests James Moriarty.”

They stood in silence then and for a long moment. The three men in front of her seemed reluctant to break the stillness, reluctant to lose another team mate to the mad man. So Molly bit the bullet.

“It is the only logical explanation, isn't it Mr Sher'lk?”

The Vulcan looked at her coolly, face displaying no emotion to her, conveying no compassion or contempt or any thing else. Molly liked to think she needed that now, the objective nature of the man before her. His ability to see reason aside from emotion, to make a decision to save them all not just to save her from the clutches of the mad man breathing down their necks. 

“If Dr Hooper is to be delivered to Moriarty it would give us a higher statistical probability of escaping alive, thus allowing us to regroup,” he spoke strong and clear to the Captain, “Though there is no guarantee of Moriarty's word being kept I believe he will given his past 'love' of mind games and being pursued.”

John glared at the Science Officer in the way he always did before he delivered the; 'don't you have a heart' line.

“However,” he continued to Molly's surprise, “The statistics of ever seeing Dr Hooper again are low.”

“It doesn’t matter if I have no chance of survival,” Molly interrupted, stepping closer to the Vulcan man, “If there is a slight chance that I can save this ship and this crew from destruction I will take it in a heart beat.”

“Molly just stop and think-” John tried to intervene.

“Commander are you aware of my living status?”

Sher'lk frowned slightly.

“Margaret Jane Hooper, Thirty One years of age, unmarried with no children, no living relatives-...”

Molly raised her eyebrows.

“You are justifying your proposed actions with the evidence that you have no family and thus no one to leave behind, unlike many of the people on the Ship.”

Molly looked at the three men as she stepped around them in the direction of the Transporter Room.

“This crew is my family, Commander. And I will do all I can to protect my family, every soul aboard this ship.”

Lestrade sighed, eyes conveying that he felt exactly the same.

“If I could go in your place-”

“I know, sir,” She smiled up at her Captain, “I know.”

In silence the four of them walked to the Transporter Room, Sher'lk standing close to her side in a way she found strangely comforting. Molly had known Sherlock for as long as she had been at Starfleet, both of them having been on the same transporter. Was that not ironic? She had started her life at Starfleet with him and now he was seeing her to the end of it. Molly held back tears as she strode through the doors of the Transporter room.

Lieutenant Commander Soo Lin stood upon their entrance, eyes showing unveiled concern and sadness at Molly. Soo Lin and her had met aboard the Excalibur, and had become room mates the following year. She tried to smile at the dark haired woman, but she had always been able to see through Molly's facade.

“Captain,” Soo Lin spoke softly through a choked up throat, “We are ready for transportation of M- ... Of the Doctor, Sir.”

The Captain nodded and turned his gaze to Molly.

“Last chance, Dr Hooper.”

She shook her head and he sighed, letting the weight of his job show through on his face.

“We will not rest until you are returned to us, Molly. This crew isn't a family without you, you know?”

Molly grinned up at him.

“Just forget about me and get them out safe.”

Turning from the three men, knowing she had little time to waste she unlatched the chain from around her neck and pressing it into the misty eyed Soo Lin's hands. From the chain hung her fathers cross, engraved in Vulcan it had been a present from the planets Council. It was all she had of him, and Soo Lin would love it in her absence. The dark haired woman told her she would take care of Meena, and Molly laughed despite herself. Maybe in her absence those two would realise how in love with each other they actually are.

Molly knew that the heavy feeling in her legs as she climbed on to the Transporter pad was just a mix of trepidation and fear. She knew she wouldn't be able to shake it off, this wasn't something you would walk away from or trick yourself into. She was about to surrender herself to the mercy of a murderer, a murderer who wanted to destroy the values she stood for and wanted to level her for what she did to him. Molly swallowed as she faced the room, and some of the people she was leaving behind.

She never expected Sher'lk to speak to her then. 

“You are afraid.” 

Molly laughed.

“I have never been more afraid in my life, Commander.”

He stepped away from the Captain and the other Doctor. He was no more emotional or more expressive than usual, but Molly thought that he may be trying to comfort her in his own way.

“The captain is not being untrue,” he spoke quieter this time, “We will do all in our ability to Capture Moriarty … and save you. It would damage our system or operation massively to lose you.”

Molly smiled at him.

“Mr Sher'lk … thank you.”

“I was merely stating a fact.”

“You were being kind and I am thankful.”

She liked to think she saw something in his eyes, something soft and small and just for her to see. She liked to think he cared. But she was desperate for something to hold her together, keep her sane and stable while she gave up the only thing she valued; her freedom.

“Ready to Transport, Captain.”

“On the Doctors word Miss Yoa.”

Molly could feel her breath speeding up, feel the air making her light headed as she attempted to smile at the worried looking men before her. She hated goodbyes.

“I don't .. I don't know-”

But as always Sher'lk answered before she could finish her thought. He raised his hand to her, just as she remembered the old men doing on Vulcan when she was small. She wondered if they thought she had lost her mind with how much she was smiling.

“Live Long and Prosper, Molly Hooper.”

She laughed out the command to start the energisation of the transport, feeling it whir around her while she didn't feel the tears on her cheek.

“Peace and Long Life ...We only part to meet again.”

And as the energy gathered around her to carry her to her fate, Molly prayed they didn't see her face break as she cried.

Molly never would know that they wished the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, do not kill me.


End file.
